My Hollow Heart
by urbansoul
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia work for rival companies with the same goal-stopping Aizen from spreading the Hollow virus he's created. Will they act on their mutual attraction or keep hating each other? AU Ichiruki Rated M for some language, violence and possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My Hollow Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

But if I did-ICHIRUKI. Are you reading this Tite Kubo?! Actually, I really hope he isn't reading this.

Ichigo didn't know how he'd been talked into this. He hated the club. Everyone getting drunk, loud and obnoxiously, slutty girls hitting on him, the crowds, the noise. Not to mention how expensive drinks were.

"Could you loosen up and at least try to have fun for once?" Keigo's voice rang out. Ichigo scowled. "You know I hate going out Keigo"

Keigo rolled his eyes "Come on, look at all the girls here!" He ogled a scantily clad woman passing by their table. "Like you have a chance with her! Don't make me laugh Keigo!" Tatsuke called out, sipping her drink. "It's ok Ichigo, I don't like it here much either" Orihime leaned closer to him, smiling. "Come on Orihime, you'll have a better time on the dance floor!" Tatsuke laughed. "Let's go!"

Tatsuke grabbed Orihime's hand and led her away. Orihime looked back at Ichigo. "Would you like to come with us?" She asked shyly. Ichigo shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'll stay here" Orihime nodded, looking disappointed before moving away with Tatsuke.

"Why does she always ask you to dance and not me?" Keigo whined. "Isn't is obvious?" Uryu said.

"Are you trying to say she has a thing for Ichigo?" Keigo was incredulous. "That's impossible! What would she see in him?"

Uryu just shook his head. "I don't think so Uryu" Ichigo frowned. "Yeah you're crazy Uryu!" Keigo cried. "What do you think Chad?" Chad was silent for a second, then replied "Uryu's right"

"What Chad! Whose side are you on?!" Keigo was really getting worked up now, waving his hands in the air and spilling his drink. "Just shut up Keigo" Ichigo growled. "You're making a mess with your stupid drink."

Keigo kept protesting and just went right on being loud and annoying. You know, the usual. I should just go home, Ichigo thought. How did they even talk me into this anyway? It was true they had been working hard lately and could use a night off but this wasn't really Ichigo's idea of a good time. He would have rather sat at home alone relaxing on the couch. That was unwinding to him. Not to these party animals though. Keigo insisted this was the hottest club in Karakura Town and once he got an idea into his head it was impossible to talk him out of it. Ichigo's eyes wandered through the crowd as he thought. The dance floor was packed. Bright lights flashed and spun over the gyrating women and men. He didn't see Tatsuke or Orihime out there. But suddenly…Whoa. Who is that? A very short, small girl with dark hair and violet eyes had gotten his attention. She wore a tight dress that started just above her breasts, which were nice Ichigo noticed, and ended just under her butt cheeks, also nice. It was a dark, silver-gray color and seemed to sparkle when the light struck it at the right angle. She was smiling and laughing, seemingly having a good time. She had a group of friends around her all having just as much fun. No guys though, Ichigo noted with relief. The way she was moving to the music had Ichigo mesmerized. He'd never seen anyone move like that before. God, she's beautiful.

"Ichigo, are you listening to me?" Uryu's irritated voice broke through his thoughts. "Who's that girl?" Ichigo asked instead. Uryu rolled his eyes. "There's a million girls here, Ichigo. You'll have to be more specific." Ichigo pointed. "That tiny one with the sparkly dress" Uryu followed the direction of Ichigo's hand. Then he chuckled. "Don't bother with her Ichigo. I can tell you right now to forget her. She's way out of your league." Ichigo frowned. "I'll be the judge of that. Who is she Uryu?"

"Suit yourself. That's Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother Byakuya is one of the richest, most powerful men in this town."

"What? You mean ball busting Kuchiki is here?!" Keigo broke in. Uryu grinned. "Yeah that's what they call her sometimes."

"Why's that?" Ichigo wanted to know. "Try to get in her pants and you'll find out" Keigo answered. Uryu busted out laughing and even Chad smiled, amused. "Trust me Ichigo they don't call her that for nothing. You should stick with a calmer type. Like Orihime." Uryu advised. Ichigo snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but I'm not interested in Orihime. Never have been. But this girl.." Ichigo's voice trailed off. He couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about her that drew him in. Uryu was secretly relieved to hear Ichigo's declaration that he wasn't interested in Orihime. Good, he thought, maybe now I will have a chance with her. It was a long shot, he knew. Orihime had been hung up on Ichigo for years. Everyone knew that. Well, except for Ichigo. He can be so dumb sometimes.

It was hot on the dance floor but Rukia was having a great time. She wasn't normally the clubbing type, but Rangiku had talked her into it. They had been working hard day in and day out without any time off and everyone needed a break. She had already drank more than she usually did, but she was only a little tipsy, not really drunk. Of course, if Rangiku had her way, they would all leave smashed. She had snuck a bottle of sake onto the dance floor and kept taking shots as she danced. I shouldn't drink any more, Rukia thought, someone has to get us home safe. "Hey look, that guy is staring at you Rukia" Momo shouted over the loud music. "What guy?" Rukia swiveled her head searching the crowd. "That one. With the orange hair." Momo pointed. Rukia looked up and their eyes locked. A jolt of electricity shot through her. "Who is he?" she asked. Momo shrugged. "I don't know. Never seen him in here before. Those other guys he's with though, I think they work for Urahara." She looked pointedly at Rukia. "You don't know who that is?!" Somehow Rangiku had overheard their conversation. "That's Ichigo Kurosaki! They say he's the toughest guy in Karakura Town."

"Then he's probably trouble" Momo added. "I bet he's good in bed, with a hot bod like that!" Rangiku giggled. "Oh my god, Rangiku!" Momo cried, her face red. "Is that all you think about?" Nanao snapped. "Hey I'm drunk and single. What else is there to think about?" Rangiku wondered. They all laughed. There's no way I'm getting involved with someone like that anyways, Rukia thought and turned her back to Ichigo, putting that intriguing orange haired stranger firmly out of her mind.

Ichigo continued watching Rukia. How could anyone twist and grind like that? He felt a rush of pure lust. Then as he watched, one of her friends leaned over and spoke to her, pointing in his direction. Rukia turned and looked right into his eyes. For a minute, the world stood still. Ichigo's heart slammed into his ribs. She's only looking at me and I'm going crazy, he thought. Imagine how he would feel if they were kissing. Or doing other things.. His pants were starting to feel tight at the thought. Rukia said something to her friend and must not have liked the answer because she frowned and turned away from him. Ichigo scowled. Was she asking her about me? What the hell did they tell her? Ichigo started to get up. "Where are you going? To get your balls busted?" Keigo asked, earning another laugh from Uryu.

"Sit down, idiot. We aren't supposed to be interacting with her kind anyway." Uryu stated flatly. "What kind?" Ichigo glared. "Her and those girls she's with. They work for Yamamoto." Ichigo cursed, but sat back down. "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. I guess Uryu is right, I should just forget her. He couldn't help taking one last look though. Her friends were gathered around her and they were leaving the dance floor. It was just as well, he couldn't be with someone that worked for a rival company to his own. He felt a small pang of loss as he vowed to forget the beautiful little Rukia Kuchiki.

All too soon, closing time came around. Rukia had made sure to stop drinking awhile ago, so she would be ok to drive everyone home. Good thing too, because all the others were totally smashed. Rukia herded the girls to her car. It wasn't easy. Rangiku was still taking hits from a sake bottle she had managed to carry outside of the club, Momo had lost a shoe and Nanao had spilled her drink all over herself. Nemu just kept giggling, her cheeks pink. When they were finally seated in Rukia's car, she put the top down and blared the radio. The girls cheered and Momo stood up and waved her arms. "Drive, Rukia! I'll look like those people in the movies when they stand through the sunroof of the limos. It'll look so cool!"

"Sit down you drunk idiot" Rukia said, pushing her back. There was a burst of laughter and Rangiku slurped more sake. "Maybe you should take it easy on that Rangiku. You've already had enough to get the whole town plastered."

"Pssh you can never have enough sake" Rangiku slurred. Rukia reached out and snatched the bottle, tossing it away from the car. The dull sound of it shattering could be heard in the distance. "Hey!" cried Rangiku "That was mine!"

"You'll live" Rukia rolled her eyes, starting the car. "Hold on, ladies!" With a big smile on her face, she peeled out. Rukia loved her car. She loved that it was new. She loved that it was fast. The color, the comfortable seats, everything about it was perfect. Exactly what she had wanted. She also loved driving fast. And this car was _so_ good at it. Rukia grinned. Lets hope we make it home without getting arrested. All the people in the parking lot stared as Rukia flew by. Rangiku waved at their startled faces, yelling catcalls. "Oh my god, look who it is!" Momo shouted from the back seat. Ichigo and company stood at the edge of the lot next to the street. They were going to drive right past them. "Ha! Watch this!" Rukia floored it, racing past them. She caught a glimpse of Ichigo staring wide-eyed. The car careened around the corner barreling into the street, tires screeching. Cheers and laughter from the back seat drifted to Rukia's ears over the sound of the rushing wind. Glancing into the rear view mirror, she took a last look at Ichigo, his jaw hanging almost to the ground. Rukia's musical laughter didn't reach his ears.

Ichigo couldn't believe they had closed the club down. I should have gone home a long time ago, he thought. Keigo was definitely not ready to go home. He was chanting "after party" and trying corny pick up lines on every girl that walked past. Needless to say, they weren't working. Mizuiro had already left with the woman he had managed to pick up. With a wink, he had said "I'll see you guys at work on Monday." What a player. Ichigo shook his head. He wouldn't mind a little company sometimes but he just wasn't into one night stands. He wanted a real relationship. One that meant something. So far, no one had interested him enough to try getting into one. Of course, there was that Rukia girl he'd seen tonight. He wouldn't mind waking up next to her in the morning. Lust snaked through his gut as he pictured her dancing. He wondered what it would have felt like to dance with her, pressing up against her as she was dipping and grinding to the music, sliding his hands over her tiny figure, holding onto her hips, whispering in her ear.. Ichigo shook his head to clear it. He was getting way too horny, and the parking lot of the club wasn't really the place for that. The only place he wanted to be, in fact, was wherever Rukia was, trying to make his fantasies come true. A commotion in the parking lot made him turn his head. "Look out, here comes Ichigo's girlfriend!" Keigo laughed. Orihime froze, her eyes wide. "What?!" Tatsuke choked. "Rukia Kuchiki" Uryu said, but before he could explain, Keigo interrupted "You should have seen him drooling over her when she was dancing!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shut up, Keigo"

"Hey don't they call her b-" Tatsuke started to say, but Ichigo cut her off. "I've already heard her nickname about a thousand times!" A sleek, black convertible roared towards them, with Rukia behind the wheel. People in the parking lot were lunging behind parked cars trying to get out of the way, but Rukia was smiling wide, oblivious to anything other than the pure bliss of driving her beloved car. As they flew by, Ichigo could hear her friends laughing and the radio playing loudly. Squealing her tires, Rukia blasted out of the parking lot and into the street, barely checking for traffic. "She won't survive the trip home the way she drives" Uryu observed dryly. "I hope she isn't as drunk as the rest of 'em or they're really in trouble" All Ichigo could do was stare at the car as it went further into the distance, finally vanishing altogether. Damn. If that's how she drives, imagine what she's like in bed, Ichigo couldn't help wondering with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia stared at the blinking computer screen, trying to focus on reading the words it displayed. She'd already read the reports three times, she just didn't believe it. No victims of the hollow virus had been found this week. Impossible. They had located at least one a day for the past year. Sometimes more. Something is going on. Mr. Yamamoto had called a huge meeting announcing to everyone the "good news" giving well earned time off and patting everyone on the back. He said they were making progress. Rukia wasn't so sure. In her experience, if it sounded too good to be true, it was. What game is Aizen playing now? Sosuke Aizen, former employee of Yamamoto Inc, had been discovered last year using the lab after hours for some bizarre and disturbing experiments. He had immediately been dismissed, though he'd taken a few other employees with him. He had been working on what they now called the hollow virus and was using it to try and create his own army. Fortunately, he hadn't perfected it yet. Most of the people he had captured and infected had died within a few days. Yamamoto Inc had made it their personal mission to stop Aizen and reverse the effects of the virus. Unohana and the fourth department were working night and day to find a cure. The rest of us were tracking Aizen trying to find his headquarters, which they had been unable to do so far. They were lucky in one sense, that when the people he infected didn't turn out to his satisfaction, he simply turned them loose to roam the streets. Not so lucky for the victims. Teams went out from Yamamoto Inc every day searching for them. So far, the virus didn't seem to be easily spread to others but they weren't taking any chances. The infected were often violent, attacking anyone they ran into. Another trademark of the virus was the bleached, white skin on the face and a hole in the chest which was what eventually caused the victims death. Why had they stopped appearing? There had to be a reason.

Rukia put her head in her hands, thinking hard. "Are you all right Rukia?" The quiet, friendly voice of her boss, Mr. Ukitake broke through her thoughts. "Oh, yes. Sorry Mr. Ukitake. I was just reading over these reports. They don't make sense."

"Yes, It is odd there have been no new victims" he said thoughtfully. "I know Mr. Yamamoto is pleased, but I can't help feeling uneasy about it." Rukia confessed.

"I know. I've thought the same thing." He sighed. "There isn't anything we can do at this point, except wait."

"I know" Rukia hung her head. "However, there is something I need you and Renji to look into" His voice was grave. Rukia looked up. "Shinji and Hiyori led a team out last night and still haven't reported in. We need you and Renji to search for them. I'm going to activate the GPS in their company phones so you'll have an idea where to start." Rukia nodded. "Of course, Mr. Ukitake."

"Be careful" he warned. Rukia nodded again. She pushed away from the computer and went to find Renji.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. Ever since this weekend, he couldn't get the images of Rukia Kuchiki out of his mind. What is it about her that's so intoxicating, he asked himself. It almost like we were made for each other. How corny. Why am I sitting here daydreaming and thinking sappy thoughts like that? I really need to get out more. Especially if there were more girls like Rukia out there. Though he knew there weren't any other girls like Rukia. She's definitely one of a kind. He smiled remembering how good she looked dancing.

Uryu stood in the doorway watching Ichigo. He was staring off into space with a goofy grin on his face. Must be thinking about Rukia. She was a pistol all right, but maybe that's what Ichigo needs. His personality definitely didn't mesh with Orihime's, though everyone knew she was in love with him. He had never encouraged her, but she hadn't given up. Uryu wandered over to Ichigo's desk. "Ichigo?" He leaned down waving his hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Hello? Earth to Ichigo" Finally, he snapped out of it. "AAARGH! What the hell Uryu! You don't have to get right in my face!"

"Obviously I do." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "I've been standing here for five minutes while you ignored me. What were you thinking about anyway?" Ichigo's face turned red. "None of your damn business! What do you want?" Uryu chuckled. I knew it. He had been thinking about her after all. "Urahara wants us to go check around for hollow victims."

"Why? There haven't been any all week" Ichigo answered. "And don't you find that odd? We've never gone a day without finding at least one. Something's up. We have to be careful."

"Yeah ok, I guess you've got a point." Ichigo agreed. Chad appeared silently behind them as they walked through the halls. "Hey Chad" Ichigo greeted. Chad grunted in response. "Who's driving?" Ichigo wanted to know. "I'm going to" Uryu answered. "No, We should take my car. I don't want to be seen riding around in your Prius." Uryu snorted. "Your car? We're searching for people not going for a drag race. Besides, my car is smaller. It's easier to maneuver down alleys and other places we'll be searching in."

"If you don't like my car, then let's take Chad's truck"

"Walked today." Chad replied. Ichigo cursed. "Fine! We'll take your damn Prius then." Uryu grinned. They exited the building, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding Ichigo before his eyes adjusted. Uryu and Chad were off like a shot, halfway to the car already. "Shotgun" Chad said calmly, as he quickly made his way to the vehicle. "What?! No I don't want to be stuck in the back seat!" Ichigo complained, starting to run. Too late. They were already in their seats buckling their belts. Cursing, Ichigo climbed into the back. "Cheer up Ichigo. You said you didn't want anyone to see you riding in this, now they won't. You can hide easier back there." Uryu laughed. "Very funny Uryu" Ichigo grumbled. This was going to be a long day.

Renji was hanging on for dear life wondering how in the hell he ended up letting Rukia talk him into this. I must be out of my mind. He had offered to drive them in his Jeep, but Rukia wouldn't budge. Finally, he had given up. Now he was hoping to survive the rest of the day. The light turned green and the car shot forward then flew around the corner onto the next street. Renji was white knuckling the door handle, mumbling prayers to anyone who would listen. "We're almost there" Rukia smiled. She glanced over to Renji, he had been really quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you drive like a bat outta hell!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." Pulling out her phone, she checked the co-ordinates. Yep, this is it. They had arrived at the last known whereabouts of Shinji and his team. It was a dark side street with a maze of twisting alleyways around it and a row of dark, abandoned buildings. "Well this isn't creepy at all" Renji remarked sarcastically. Rukia parked and they climbed out. She looked around slowly. Renji is right, this place gives me the creeps. What were they doing here? They started searching, making sure to stick close together. Rukia did not want to get lost out here. After searching for almost for what felt like forever, they still hadn't managed to find any trace of Shinji's team. "We should try inside the buildings" Renji suggested. Rukia knew he was right, even though she dreaded going into any of the unfamiliar buildings. A cold wind blew suddenly, making Rukia shiver. "Let's get it over with" She said firmly. Renji nodded. It took a few minutes but they finally located a door. As Rukia reached up to grab the handle, it slowly creaked open. Rukia and Renji exchanged a look. It just keeps getting creepier the longer they stay here. They walked slowly inside, watching carefully. Rukia slid her taser out of her pocket. They only carried non-lethal weapons with them when they went out on a search party, because the main goal was to bring whoever they found back alive. Incapacitated, but alive. I hope Shinji and the others are ok wherever they are, Rukia thought. She really hoped they weren't in here. It was afternoon and still bright outside, but once they stepped into the building, it was eerily dark. There weren't a lot of windows and most of them were too high up to let in much light. Renji pulled out a pocket flashlight, shining it in front of them. The wind whistled through the empty building, almost sounding like moaning. There was a crash in the dark off to Rukia's left. Renji whipped the flashlight beam towards the sound. It was only a rat that had knocked over an empty box. They continued on but didn't find any signs that another person was nearby or had been here recently. Renjii was just about to say they should head back when.. "What's that?" The flashlight beam had run across something that sparkled. Rukia looked around. They had gone further into the building than they had planned to. I'm not sure we can find our way out, she thought bleakly.

"Hey look! Rukia, over here" Renji was shining his flashlight on something. Rukia ran up to Renji but stopped cold when she saw what he was looking at. It was a pile of cell phones with the Yamamoto logo stamped on them. Shinji's teams phones. Why are they here like this, piled up in the middle of this old building? Rukia and Renji looked at each other warily. "This is bad" Rukia said. "We need to get out of here" Renji answered. But as they were turning to leave, a familiar voice rang out. "Why would you want to leave now? You just got here" Chills went through Rukia as she remembered the creepiest person she had ever known. Gin Ichimaru. Aizen's right hand man. We're in trouble, Rukia thought as Gin and a group of thugs stepped out of the shadows.

"Uryu you drive like a grandmother" Ichigo complained from the back seat. "Would you rather I drove more like your girlfriend? Because honestly, my car doesn't have the horsepower for that. This car is supposed to be about safety anyway."

"Stop calling her my girlfriend! I've never even met her" Ichigo snapped. "So are you going to deny that you were thinking about her today when you were spacing out earlier and when I asked about it, your face got red?"

Ichigo sputtered. "Since when do you care about what I think about?! Mind your own business and shut the hell up already!"

"Speak of the devil" Chad said suddenly, pointing across the street. Rukia's sleek black car went roaring past. Ichigo watched as she went by. She was smiling, looking completely happy. There was someone with her. It looks like a guy. Her boyfriend? Ichigo felt a twinge of anger but pushed it down. I don't care, he told himself. "Put your eyes back in your head, Ichigo. She's already driven away." Ichigo looked up to see Uryu watching him in the rearview mirror, laughing. "You are getting way too much enjoyment out of this Uryu. You need to get a life."

"Look at this Uryu" Chad interrupted. "Hmmm that's odd" Uryu said thoughtfully. "What?" Ichigo asked. Chad handed Ichigo his phone. The GPS that Urahara had modified to scan and locate hollow victims was beeping. "So? Just some hollow to catch"

"Look closer, idiot" Uryu said "It's in the direction Rukia just went. They must be headed there now" Uryu found a spot to turn around then followed the route Rukia had just driven. They finally found their way down the dark, deserted alley, where they saw Rukia's car parked. "There" said Chad blankly. "I see it" Uryu pulled in next to Rukia. "They don't seem to be nearby." Ichigo's heart sped up. What if she's in danger? And who the hell is that guy with her? Dammit stop thinking about that it's not important, he told himself. They searched the alleys but there was no sign of any life.

"Maybe we should check this building" Uryu suggested. "I don't like the looks of this" Ichigo pointed to the door. It was hanging open slightly. "Ok, They're probably in there. Let's go check it out." Uryu said. It was dark and dank inside the huge building. "I can hardly see" Ichigo complained. "Here I'll use the flashlight on my phone" Uryu pulled out his cell, shining a weak beam in front of them. "You call that a flashlight?!" Ichigo snapped. "We can still barely see"

"Well I don't see you offering anything better idiot!" Uryu fired back. "Listen" Chad broke into the argument. Everyone fell silent. The distant sound of voices could be heard. "This way" Chad took the lead. He had the best instincts about finding things, so no one questioned it. Soon, the voices began to grow louder. "Up ahead" Uryu whispered. Chad nodded. Ichigo went to move ahead but Chad grabbed his arm. Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Chad put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. Slowly, they inched towards the voices. At last, Ichigo caught sight of Rukia, but she wasn't alone.

So, it's Renji she was with. Ichigo had run into him before around town. He knew most people that worked for Yamamoto Inc, just for some reason had never seen Rukia before that night in the club.

Renji wasn't the only one with her. They were surrounded by Gin Ichimaru, one of Aizen's right hand men, and a wicked looking bunch of henchmen. This is bad. "You're coming with us" Gin's voice rang out. "Like hell we are!" Rukia shouted back. Gin sighed theatrically. "I didn't want to have to do this but.." He waved his hand and his group of flunkies pulled out guns aiming them at Rukia and Renji. "What did you do to Shinji and his team?" Rukia demanded. "Come with us and you'll find out" Gin invited. "In your dreams! You might as well shoot us now. I'm not scared of you or your goons Gin Ichimaru!" Rukia shot back. "My, my you are a feisty one. Well, I suppose if that's what you want. What a waste." Gin stepped aside, as the men prepared to shoot.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that." Ichigo stepped out of the shadows, his gun pointed at Gin. Chad and Uryu appeared behind him with their guns drawn as well. "Ichigo Kurosaki" Renji said as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. Ichigo nodded. "Renji Abarai" He answered. "Looks like you've gotten yourself into some trouble" His eyes flicked to Rukia. "Who's this with you?"

Rukia's mouth went dry at the husky tone of Ichigo's voice. "Who wants to know?" She snapped, pretending she was unaffected by him. "I'm Ichigo" He said softly. Rukia's heart was pounding. He looked so tough, but when he spoke to her, it was gently and his eyes blazed like molten metal. She felt as if those eyes were melting away her fear, her insecurities, her tough shell, like she was completely exposed before him. A flush crept up her neck. Forcing herself to calm down, she said gruffly, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki"

"Well, well now that we've all introduced ourselves, let's get down business, shall we?" Gin's maniacal grin was firmly in place. "Back off Kurosaki, and we'll let you live." Ichigo snorted. "You back off."

Rukia crept swiftly up behind Gin, as he was distracted talking to Ichigo, pulling out her taser. Before anyone could catch on to what she was doing, she pressed the device to Gin's back and let him have it. Rukia grinned triumphantly as Gin slumped to the floor, smirking at the surprised looks on everyone else's faces.

"You bitch!" One of Gin's buddies yelled. His gun swung towards Rukia, firing before anyone could stop him. Rukia dived out of the way as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She felt the sting of the bullet grazing her arm. "Rukia! No!" Ichigo screamed. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad quickly started shooting at the rest of Aizen's men. They dove for cover, returning fire. Ichigo grabbed Rukia, holding her firmly to his side, as he and his friends backed away in the direction they'd come in from. Renji ducked behind them, wishing he had a weapon too, but like Rukia all he had brought was a taser. Once they were far enough away, they ran for it. "Chad, cover us!" Ichigo yelled as they ran. Chad nodded and moved to the back of the group, carefully watching the darkness behind them.

"Rukia what the hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?!" Ichigo demanded angrily. "How dare you talk to me like that! You don't know me! And I don't have to explain myself to you, so shut up and leave me alone!" Rukia gripped her arm. It was bleeding and hurting worse the longer they ran. The adrenaline was wearing off. The last thing she needed to worry about now was some idiot who barely knew her trying to order her around. "Well I'm the guy who just saved your ass!"

"Please. We would have figured a way out somehow. We don't need your help!" All she wanted to do was get away from him and all the uncomfortable feelings he was bringing out in her. And why did he care so much what happened to her anyway?

"Says the girl who just got shot" Ichigo snapped. "Would you two stop arguing and just focus on getting out of here?" Uryu cut in. Reluctantly, they fell silent, still glaring at each other. Racing out of the building at last, Rukia ran towards her car. "Oh no you don't! Urahara's is closer and you're hurt. You're coming with us." Ichigo snaked an arm around Rukia's waist, stopping her before she could get very far. "Whatever you asshole! You're not in charge here and I was only grazed! I'm fine to drive." She took a step towards her car, but a sudden faintness came over her and she stumbled and would have fallen if Ichigo hadn't scooped her up in his arms. Rukia wanted to tell him to get his hands off of her but the world was spinning and she couldn't seem to get the words out. "Fine to drive, my ass" Ichigo muttered. "I'll take her car" Renji said. "You better look after her Kurosaki or else." He glared.

"She'll be fine. Why were you letting her get into this situation in the first place?" He growled. "Why you..!" Renji stepped forward threateningly. "That's enough fighting for one day. We have to get out of here and get Rukia medical attention." Uryu stepped between the angry men, pushing them apart. "Fine" Ichigo turned away. "Whatever" Renji climbed into the car and roared away. They turned to get into Uryu's car, when Rukia gasped. "A prius?" she squeaked. "I can't be seen in this"

Ichigo barked a laugh. "See? That's what I said" Uryu frowned. "What do you people have against being safe?" He shook his head. "Just get in and shut up."

"Well, I sure hope the bad guys don't come after us, there's no way we'll outrun them in this thing. Unless they're chasing us with mopeds and bicycles." Rukia said sourly. Ichigo threw back his head roaring with laughter and even Chad chuckled. Uryu growled and started the car. "Keep your opinions to yourself or can walk home ball-buster!"

"Don't call me that!" Rukia yelled angrily. "Then stop insulting my car!" Uryu glared. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Sorry" They made it out of the alley safely and Uryu headed towards Urahara's. Rukia layed her head back trying to stay calm. The wound in her arm was really painful, and only getting worse as time went on. "You ok?" Ichigo asked softly. Rukia opened her eyes to see Ichigo staring at her. Heat spread across her cheeks. His gaze was smoldering up close and Rukia felt her body reacting to his nearness. "I'm fine" she snapped, looking away quickly. Ichigo smirked. He'd heard her quick intake of breath when she had seen him looking at her and also noticed her blushing. She feels something too, it's not just me. He let his gaze wander over her. She looked better up close than he'd dreamed about. Her skin was pale, almost seeming to glow in the right light. His hand had skirted across her perfect skin as he had held her in his arms, and when he'd grabbed her after she'd been shot, he had reveled in how soft it was. She smelled amazing, too. Ichigo took a deep breath shuddering at her fresh, cool scent. "Stop staring at me" Rukia growled.

"Who says I'm staring? All I did was ask if you were ok" Rukia gritted her teeth. He's infuriating. And even more so because she was also attracted to him. Even though she didn't want to be. "I say you're staring. Look somewhere else" She elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Stop ogling me then" Ichigo snorted. "I am _not_ ogling you."

"Would you two give it a rest?" Uryu broke in. "And for the record, you were ogling her." Rukia grinned in triumph. Ichigo scowled, turning away. "Whatever" he grumbled. Uryu pulled up to Urahara's a minute later. "Here we are. Finally!" Uryu had heard enough of Ichigo and Rukia's bickering. He was ready to get far away from those two. He shook his head as Rukia shot out of the car, trying to escape Ichigo's attentions. "Wait up!" He heard Ichigo snarl. "I think Ichigo can take it from here" He said to Chad. Chad nodded and they made sure to go the other direction of the couple.

"Rukia! You don't know where you're going" Ichigo was annoyed. Why is she trying so hard to get away from him? He caught up and grabbed her elbow, trying to guide her in the right direction. "Stop manhandling me!" Rukia cried. "I barely touched you! Stop running away from me dammit" He growled. Rukia was feeling faint again. Oh crap, he's gonna carry me again if I start to fall. She stopped walking and leaned against the wall. I just need to catch my breath, she thought. "Rukia? Are you all right?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. Rukia panted, waiting for the moment of weakness to pass. Hurry up, Hurry up, before he carries me again. "I'm ok, just resting a second." She said in a breathless voice. "Like hell" Ichigo growled. "You're about to pass out again."

"N-No I'm not" Rukia gasped, as everything started to go black. Ichigo rushed forward and caught Rukia as she pitched headfirst towards the ground. He carried her to the infirmary cursing her stubbornness.

Orihime fixed Rukia up, giving her some medicine for pain. She kept staring at Ichigo and blushing, Rukia noticed. Not that she cared. Then when they were leaving Orihime tried to persuade Ichigo to join her and some other co-workers for another night out at the club. Ichigo didn't give a straight answer, which irrationally pleased Rukia. This Orihime obviously liked Ichigo, though it was hard to tell how he felt about her.

She has much bigger breasts than I do, Rukia thought. Maybe he likes that. She glanced down at her small chest. There's no way I can compare to that. Wait. What's wrong with me? I do _not_ care what he thinks about me or anyone else, she told herself. "Feel better now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah sure" Rukia mumbled. "If not, we can always go back and ask Orihime to look you over some more." Why was Rukia acting so weird all of a sudden?

"Oh, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you!" Rukia shouted, stomping away. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo was baffled. "You just want to see that girl again. What is she your girlfriend or something? You probably just like her because of her huge.." Ichigo burst out laughing, cutting Rukia off in mid-sentence. "You're jealous!" he grinned. "You wish!" Rukia said, glaring. "You probably won't believe me but I don't care about Orihime like that. She's just a friend. But there is another girl I like."

Rukia's head jerked up. Ichigo was staring at her, his eyes blazing. Rukia's heart was pounding so hard, she couldn't hear herself think. Ichigo took a step closer to her and she started to back up. After a few steps, she felt her back hit the wall. Oh crap, I can't get away. Ichigo was leaning closer and closer. Oh God, he's going to kiss me. Before she could protest, Ichigo had pressed his lips to hers. Rukia's mind went completely blank. It felt so good. Ichigo's arms went around Rukia, holding her gently. Rukia found her arms sliding around Ichigo's neck, without any conscious thought. Ichigo's tongue was sliding over her lips, trying to gain entrance. Slowly, she opened her mouth to him. He slid his tongue up against hers with a groan. Rukia could feel heat pooling between her thighs. She rubbed her body against Ichigo, and she could tell he was aroused as she was. Ichigo had moved his hand from her back to her breast and was running his thumb over her now hard nipple. Rukia moaned, pulling him closer. Just as Ichigo's other hand started moving further down, someone loudly cleared their throat behind them. Slowly, Ichigo pulled away from Rukia. The naked desire on her face almost made him start kissing her again and whoever was behind them be damned. He glared at the interruption. It was none other than his boss Kisuke Urahara. "Well, I see you two are getting cozy." He grinned, snapping open the fan he always carried. Rukia's face turned red. Urahara continued "I heard Miss Kuchiki was injured so naturally, I wanted to come and see for myself that you were all right." He smiled.

"Y-Yes thank you. I'm fine" Rukia stammered. Oh my God she had been caught making out with Ichigo in the hallway. By Urahara, no less. Mortifying. Urahara stepped forward, patting Rukia on the back. "Don't worry Rukia. What happens at Urahara's stays at Urahara's" He said with a wink. Then he turned as if to leave, but stumbled, bumping into Rukia. "Oh sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes. You kids have fun now!" He hid his face behind his fan as he walked away. "That was weird" Rukia observed. "Tell me about it" Ichigo muttered. He looked back at Rukia. "Now where were we?" He said, leering.

"I should go. Thanks for helping me with my arm" She mumbled awkwardly. Rukia knew if she didn't leave now, they would probably start up where they had left off. They had been getting so hot and heavy, she doubted her ability to end it before it went too far. Best to go now before Ichigo could put any more moves on her. She went running for the door, but of course Ichigo followed. "Rukia! Wait!"

"I'll see you around. Bye" Rukia scampered quickly away, leaving Ichigo staring after her, cursing.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizen sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled together. A cup of hot tea steamed in front of him, seemingly forgotten. Everything was falling into place. Gin's failure was a minor setback. How unpredictable that a group of Urahara's employees would temporarily join forces with Yamamoto's. It didn't matter. Those two had escaped, but there had been others since then. Only low level employees for now. Ones that wouldn't be missed immediately. They would catch on eventually, he knew. The old man wasn't that stupid. He'll put two and two together at some point. But by then, it would be too late. The door opened and Gin strolled in. "They're stable"

"Excellent" Aizen took a careful sip of his tea, watching Gin closely. "Are you sure of the location? He's been very secretive with it so far. Why expose it now?"

Aizen smiled. "I'm sure. He's not like the old man. If there's anyone in the world who could figure me out, it's him. That is why we must not fail again. You know what to do." Gin nodded. "As you wish"

"And Gin? You'll pay dearly if there's any more mistakes." Gin just grinned. "I know." He exited the room, clicking the door shut softly. There was no doubt in Aizen's mind that they had discovered its location at last. We must be getting to him, for him to try something so careless. The spies he had infiltrated into both Urahara's and Yamamoto's were a veritable wealth of information. Granted, the ones at Yamamoto's had a much easier time than the other ones. Urahara had always been a difficult adversary. That's why he had made sure to discredit him and ensure his removal from Yamamoto Inc. Things had improved after that, but Urahara was still a thorn in his side. He was always watching, always suspicious. It made things uncomfortably difficult. Still, Aizen knew he was one step ahead of Urahara. And always would be. Urahara had tipped his hand by giving away its location in such an obvious way. The raid would be tonight. There was no reason to wait any longer. Now that it had changed hands, it would be like taking candy from a baby. One bad judgment call from Urahara and now the world would be his. The next step was acquiring the perfect specimens. They were getting better at choosing the right ones all the time, but they were still lacking. Plenty of time to work on that as soon as it's in my possession. He was itching to try it out, unlock its secrets, its hidden potential. Urahara himself probably doesn't know the extent of what it's capable of. Such a powerful thing in the hands of someone refusing to use it was a waste. That will soon change. I will exploit it for all its worth and it will make me lord over them all. Lord Aizen. Yes, that's what they will call me. Everything I've worked so hard for is about to become a reality. He leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea, thinking of his bright future.

Uryu frowned. Someone had been trying to get into his computer again. It didn't happen every day, only once or twice a month, but he didn't like the ramifications of this. Of course, it's possible there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, as unlikely as it seemed. Uryu didn't think so, though. He had started changing his password more frequently, making sure to use only ones that were the most secure. He locked all of his work up at night and took the key with him. Sometimes, he even kept his computer unlocked and lurked in a hidden spot, trying to catch whoever it was in the act. No luck so far. What bothered him the most was the fact that if they were trying this to him, they were probably trying it with others too. And he doubted that everyone else was as diligent as himself when it came to protecting information. He cursed inwardly. Who knows how much they've already gotten? He'd even gone to Urahara with his concerns. Fat lot of good that had done. Much to Uryu's surprise, Urahara admitted he had suspected there were spies for Aizen within the company. When Uryu demanded to know what they would do about it, Urahara had laughed. "Don't worry Uryu. I'll take care of it" He'd said jovially. If he doesn't care, why should I? Uryu thought sourly. But he did care. It made him uneasy to think that he might be surrounded by spies. It could be anyone. Or even a group of people working together. What are they looking for? Uryu had a feeling about that. Back when Urahara worked for Yamamoto, he had been working on something big. An object of great power. Rumor had it that Aizen wanted it, and when Urahara kept it from him, that was when he'd sabotaged Urahara and managed to get him fired. The unknown object had, of course, gone with Urahara out of Aizen's reach. That's what he wants. He knows Urahara still has it hidden somewhere. You're wasting your time having your spies look through my stuff, Uryu thought. He knew next to nothing about the mysterious object of power. Didn't even know what it was called. Actually, he wasn't sure it even existed. He had only heard rumors and theories. Knowing Urahara, he had probably spread most of them himself just to keep people guessing. Orihime threw open the door suddenly, with a smile on her face. "Hi Uryu! A bunch of us are going out to the club again this Friday. Would you like to go?" Uryu flushed. "Uh sure, Orihime. It's usually entertaining."

"Do you think Ichigo will go?" Her eyes grew starry. Uryu sighed. "I'll talk to him if you want. But I can't guarantee anything." Orihime clapped her hands together with joy. "Oh thank you Uryu! You'd do that for me?" Uryu felt his cheeks getting warm. "Sure" he mumbled, pushing up his glasses. Luckily, Orihime didn't notice how flustered he was. "I have to go find Tatsuke!" she sang, disappearing as suddenly as she'd come in. If he were really stretching it, you could almost think that Orihime was asking him on a date. Though he knew that wasn't the case. She was still nuts over Ichigo. If Rukia was there again, Orihime may just get a reality check. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't already heard about their little escapade involving Rukia last week. Urahara and Keigo were spreading it far and wide. People were coming up with all sorts of puns about Rukia's nickname ranging from the clever to the downright ridiculous. Man, they were really giving Ichigo a hard time about it. Maybe part of that was because he had never been interested in anyone before, so there had never been anything to tease him about. Strike while the iron's hot, I guess. That seems to be everyone's motto around here. They were milking for all it was worth. Though he couldn't blame them too much, their jobs were pretty depressing lately what with Aizen on the loose and all the havoc he was wreaking. At least, there was something they could still find to laugh about. Ichigo definitely didn't appreciate it though. He had almost come to blows with someone in the hallway again yesterday. Uryu and Chad had been able to grab him and drag him away before anything too bad had happened. Uryu shook his head. With everything going on, a night out would probably do them all some good. He had actually had fun last time they went. Mostly because they'd been laughing at Ichigo, something that he had made clear was getting really old. He still thought it was a good idea, despite the possibility that it could end in disaster. Either way, we'll have something else to talk about, he thought, grinning to himself.

Rukia spun lazily in her chair. With no new hollow victims, she didn't have much to do at work these days. Her mind wandered. It's been one week since.. Ugh. She would _not_ think of it. Temporary insanity. I'm blaming it on the pain medication, she thought. And she had vowed to herself never to lose control like that again. Rukia couldn't explain her sudden fit of jealousy which had led to making out with Ichigo in a public hallway like horny teenagers. Then to top it all off, getting busted by Urahara. Oh, the horror. She could feel her face getting red just thinking about it. Just because I'm attracted to him doesn't excuse that behavior. What would Byakuya say if he knew? She pushed that thought away. Don't go there!

"Hey you ok?" Momo was looking at her, concerned. "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Just reliving bad memories." She cringed.

"Not what happened last week, right?" Momo winked. "Oh God, don't talk about it." Rukia moaned, covering her face. "Ok I won't." Momo said, taking pity on her friend. "What I really wanted to ask you was if you want to go to the club again this Friday. A ton of people are going."

"Like who?" Rukia wanted to know. "Well, most of us have dates this time. I'm going with Toshiro." She blushed. "But all the girls are going. Nanao is going with Shunsui, Rangiku is going with Shuuhei, Nemu is going with Mayuri and I heard even Kenpachi is going with Unohana."

"What?! Are you serious? I can't see those two in the club."

"I told you everyone is going. You should go with Renji." She grinned, with a mischievous glint in her eye. Rukia frowned. "Why would I go on a date with Renji?" Momo sighed. "Renji really likes you Rukia. At least he works here, he's better for you than some other guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia demanded. "Come on, Rukia everyone knows about last week. What will Mr. Yamamoto say when he finds out?" Rukia felt a twinge of fear. "Wait. What do you mean 'everyone knows' ?"

"Ikkaku from the eleventh department goes out with some girl whose brother works for Urahara. She told him, and he told everyone here." Rukia cursed. Why can't people keep their mouths shut? So much for 'what happens at Urahara's stays at Urahara's.'

"It's ok Rukia. Just go with Renji and tell everyone last week was just a random thing. I'm sure Mr. Yamamoto would accept that." But there was one problem. Rukia didn't want to date Renji. He was just a friend. She had never thought of him like that. "Maybe I will. Thanks for the advice" Rukia smiled, but she still had mixed feelings. "So you're going to go right?" Momo pleaded. "Sure. It'll be fun." Rukia grinned. "Gotta get back to work now. See you later. Don't forget to ask Renji." Momo gave her a thumbs up sign as she turned to leave. Rukia sighed. Momo was right. That would be the perfect solution to all her problems. So why did she hate the idea of it so much?

Rukia turned off her computer and stood up. She stretched her sore muscles, ready to head home. Against her better judgment, she had taken Momo's advice. Renji had been really excited, even suggesting they go to dinner first. Rukia didn't like the direction the whole thing was going. Now everyone is going to think we're dating, she thought grimly. This probably won't end well. Her phone rang and she answered it without checking to see who it was. "Hey Rukia! It's me. Did you want me to pick you up at your apartment on Friday? I'm going to make our reservations for seven."

Oh God, It's Renji acting like we're dating again. I can't handle this right now. Why didn't I check the caller ID? "Umm sure, I guess. Gotta go. Bye" She hung up before he could argue. What am I going to do?

The drive home made Rukia feel better. Driving always improved her mood. She arrived at her apartment, parking in her car in the usual spot. Her apartment was one of the nicest in the city thanks to her brother. She had lived in Byakuya's mansion up until a year ago, when she decided enough was enough. She was a full grown woman perfectly capable of living on her own. She didn't need Byakuya sheltering her forever. They had fought over it for weeks, but Rukia had remained firm. Finally, Byakuya gave in, but he insisted on picking the apartment, which she agreed to. It was a big enough victory just to get him to let her move out in the first place. If he wanted to pick her new home himself, that was ok with her. Besides, Byakuya had great taste. She knew he'd pick somewhere safe, that was the most important thing, and of course, fancy. He still paid all her bills, which made Rukia feel like she was still under his thumb, but at least she was making progress. Baby steps. Honestly, she wouldn't be able to afford the swanky apartment on her salary anyway. The elevator rose smoothly through the floors, dinging open at its destination. Rukia pulled out her keys as she made her way to the door of the apartment. She let herself in, locking up behind her. Making her way to her bedroom, she wondered what she would do for dinner tonight. But as she approached her room, she could see something was wrong. Even with the light off, she could tell her room was trashed. Oh no, someone broke in while I was at work. Wait. How is that possible? My door was locked. A chill went down Rukia's spine. Clicking on the bedroom light, she was amazed at what she saw. The only thing that had been touched was her closet. Clothes were strewn everywhere, ripped out of drawers and pulled off of hangars. Her laptop still sat in its usual corner. All her jewelry was there too. She had some very expensive jewels that Byakuya had gifted her over the years. Even her bed was still made. What the hell? After a long, painstaking inventory, she couldn't find any clothes that were missing either. Not even a pair of panties. Who broke into her house, the fashion police? Rukia didn't want to report a break in when nothing had been stolen, but it scared her that someone had gotten through a locked door, touched her things, then left after relocking it again. Why make a mess and give away that anyone was here at all? Which scared Rukia even more. People in my apartment without me even knowing it. In the end, Rukia called Momo and asked if she could stay at her place for the night. She had almost called Renji, but was terrified he'd come straight over and refuse to leave. That was a situation she did not need to deal with. Rukia sighed. What a mess things are right now.

Momo helped cheer her up, once she got to her place. They had dinner, laughed and talked, watched movies and ate popcorn. Momo was almost always cheerful and her moods were infectious. Rukia had soon forgot about all the things that were bothering her after a while in Momo's company. When they had turned out the lights, Rukia lay in the bed in the spare room gazing up at the ceiling. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She still had her job. She still had her car. Memories of the first time she drove it flooded her mind, causing her to grin in the darkness. I still have lots of friends too.

What about a boyfriend? A voice whispered in the back of her mind. So what, I'm not dating anyone. I don't need a man to be happy. Unwanted thoughts of a certain orange haired man flitted through her brain. Why am I so drawn to him? Even though we just met, it's easy to be myself around him. How different would things have been between them if he had worked for Yamamoto instead of Urahara? A blush spread across her cheeks. If that had happened, I might be with him right now instead of at Momo's..

The loud ringing of her phone jolted her out of her reverie. It was Byakuya. "Why aren't you at home?" he said the minute she picked up. "Byakuya? How did you know-"

"Answer the question, Rukia" He said instead. Rukia bit her lip. She knew it was pointless to lie to him, he had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Reluctantly, she told him what had happened. He immediately demanded she move back in with him, his tone brooking no arguments. Rukia knew she'd feel safer there anyway. Also, she didn't have a choice. Byakuya always got his way. You just didn't say no to him. After more arguing about where she would stay tonight, Byakuya insisted she come home this very instant, but Rukia finally convinced him that she was perfectly safe at Momo's, she finally put the phone down, sighing. Byakuya just wanted what was best for her, but Rukia didn't want to feel like she was being monitored twenty four hours a day. Living with Byakuya had its ups and downs, he did give her space and respect her boundaries now that she was grown. It hadn't been so great when she was younger.

Back to square one. Now I'll have to start all over convincing him I can take care of myself. And what if I start dating? I can't bring someone home if Byakuya is there. Where did that thought come from? Who would I possibly date? But Rukia knew exactly who she'd like to go out with even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. When she finally slept, dreams of an orange haired boy sneaking in through the window of her room at Byakuya's mansion and joining her in bed, filled her mind.

Ichigo stomped back and forth in his office. If I hear one more joke about my interest in Rukia or her nickname, I think I'll strangle someone. Didn't people have anything better to do than torment him? He flopped onto his chair, kicking at the wall. Grabbing the mouse to his computer, he jiggled it until the screen lit up. He entered his password, clicking on the sign in button. An error message popped up. Ichigo growled punching his password in again. Another error message. Damn it! I'll get locked out if I get it wrong again. I'll really want to commit homicide if I have to call the help desk. Very carefully, he entered it again. Finally, he was able to sign in. Whew, that was close. He clicked on the reports he had to review, but the computer wasn't responding. Ichigo tapped at the keys, jerking the mouse back and forth. "Work! You stupid piece of-"

"Feeling a little tense?" Uryu stood in the doorway, laughing. "Good. Now that you're here you can make yourself useful and fix this goddamn thing" Ichigo growled. Uryu strolled over, clicking on a few keys, sliding the mouse smoothly across the mouse pad. The reports immediately popped up. "How the hell do you do that?"

Uryu chuckled. "So, I don't know if you've heard but a bunch of us are going to the club on Friday. You coming?"

"I think Orihime mentioned something. I'll probably just hang around at home. Clubbing isn't really my thing."

"You'll miss all of the fun. I heard Yamamoto's people are going to be there too." Uryu waited for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Ichigo's eyes flew to Uryu's face to see if he was serious or not. Uryu raised his eyebrows, watching Ichigo. "Why would I care about that?" Ichigo said after a minute.

"I heard it through the grapevine that a certain violet eyed girl will be there."

Ichigo tensed. "How do you know she'll be there?"

"Keigo's sister dates some guy that works at Yamamoto's. He told her Rukia was planning on going." Uryu tried to sound non-chalant, as if he'd come by that knowledge in passing. In reality, he'd specifically called Keigo and had him ask Mizuho to find out from her boyfriend if Rukia was coming or not. Since Keigo lives in fear of his sister, Uryu had ended up bribing him. But it would all be worth it, if it made Orihime happy. Just to see her smile when he told her he'd persuaded Ichigo to show up, would put him on top of the world.

"I guess another night out wouldn't kill me." Images of Rukia dancing were already swirling in front of Ichigo's eyes. Maybe I'll even ask her to dance with me this time.

"Great. We're meeting at 10:30. See you later." Uryu hurried away to find Orihime and give her the good news.

Ichigo tried to focus on reading, but now all he could think about was seeing Rukia again. This time she's not running out on me either. Friday seemed impossibly far away. Uryu had said a group of people from Yamamoto Inc will be there. What if they try to stop me from talking to her? Fuck that. I won't let them. Some stupid rivalry between our bosses isn't going to keep me from doing what I want. What's the big deal anyway? Just because old man Yama fired Urahara over some stupid bullshit doesn't mean we all have to be sworn enemies. We should be working together not bickering over some juvenile feud. We're both trying to help people. It's so stupid. Anyway, that wasn't the point. If he wanted to pursue Rukia, he was going to. They can all kiss my ass. Smiling, he turned back to the computer screen. His mood was definitely improved.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji lay on his side in the darkness. His body was wracked with horrible pain. Colors swam before his eyes as if someone was turning a light switch on and off in his brain.

_I'm infected_.

The hole was slowly working its way through his chest. It had been a routine job. Nothing out of the ordinary. They had been completely unprepared for the assault. Everyone who worked at Yamamoto Inc knew self-defense, Old man Yama insisted on it. But the attack had been so fast, before anyone knew what was happening, they had been overcome by a gang of armed men. After knocking them around for a little while, they'd proceeded to pick them up and stuff them into the back of a large van. Whatever Shinji was expecting, it hadn't been this.

Oh God, we're all goners. Why would he even care who he infected? Revenge on Yamamoto? Aizen didn't seem like the type to do something so petty. He always has a reason for everything. Shinji could speak from experience. Back when Aizen was at Yamamoto, he'd been his boss. I always knew something was off about him. Why didn't anyone listen to me? He'd tried to casually mention his suspicions to Yamamoto many times, but he never had any proof. You can't come right out and accuse someone of wrong doing without being able to prove it. Besides, he didn't even know _what_ Aizen was doing, just a feeling that something wasn't right. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway. Aizen had been so popular, seemingly so innocent, even if Shinji would have had proof, Aizen would have been able to slither out of trouble somehow. Slippery bastard.

Another burst of pain caused Shinji to lose his train of thought. He thrashed, gasping until it subsided a little. Somehow, I've got to get out of here. If I can make it back to Yamamoto's, I know Unohana can help me. Help all of us. It would be too risky to try to break the rest of his team out, but he was sure about one thing-he was getting out of here one way or another. Besides, he didn't know the condition his team was in. They might not be able to move or even withstand the pain long enough to stop screaming. They might even be dead already. Shinji winced. Don't think about that right now. He needed to focus all his energy on getting out of here and he couldn't do that if he was worrying about everyone else. Once I make it out, I will come back for them, he promised himself. There was one chance for escape. When the guards brought him food and water, there was a split second the door to his cell was left open. He knew they'd never expect him to try anything and he didn't blame them for letting their guard down. Most people in here were far from a threat. They were so consumed with pain and just trying to survive, the thought of anyone actually trying to escape was the furthest thing from their mind. He crawled over to the wall, lying next to the door. The muffled screams of the others could faintly be heard. Shinji listened closely, hoping he could recognize any of the voices, but it was impossible to tell who was who from only mindless screaming. It was hard to keep track of time in here, especially the condition he was in, but he was pretty sure they hadn't brought any food in yet today. He slid himself along the wall into the dark corner, his eyes fixed on the door. He made sure to face the opening side of the door, so once the guard swung it open all he had to do was scoot forward through it and slam it closed. He waited patiently, trying to conserve his strength. At last, he heard a heavy footfall approaching. Shinji tensed, waiting. It's now or never. The door opened slowly and a guard stepped in, carefully balancing a tray with food and water on it. He glanced around but walked towards the center of the room not really paying attention to his surroundings. Shinji bolted. He wasn't sure he had enough strength to make it, but he had to try.

_Keep going, Keep going, You can make it._

He didn't dare look to see if the guard had realized what was happening, just focused on reaching the door in time. After the longest minutes of his life, he emerged into the hallway, slamming and locking the heavy cell door behind him. The guard was shouting and banging on the door, demanding to be let out. Shinji grinned. No one's listening to you. The guard's yelling was only white noise down here, blending in with all the other prisoner's screams. Someone would probably come looking for him eventually, but for now, Shinji had some time to rest. Panting, he finally dragged himself down the corridor, stopping to peek into the other cells. They were all there. Everyone from his team was still alive, but they were in as bad shape as he was. Some worse. Shinji made his way towards the exit. The cells they were being held in were in the basement of this place, wherever that was anyways. He remembered being dragged down and down when they'd brought him here. But even though I'm out of my cell, how do I find my way out of this place? It's probably a giant maze. Shinji realized suddenly he hadn't really thought his plan through. He'd only focused on escaping his cell, never thinking about what came after that. Dammit. Now what? A spasm of pain hit Shinji causing him to fall to his knees. It finally passed but Shinji stayed where he was, not sure what to do next.

"What are you doing just sitting there idiot?" A familiar voice rang out. Across from him was a cell door. A pair of golden and black eyes gazed out at him from the tiny barred window in the door. Hiyori. "Shut up, you talk too loud. I've already been through enough pain today. And have you seen yourself lately? You aren't in any shape to order me around."

Her eyes were obviously warped from the virus, who knows what else it had changed? Shinji wondered vaguely what _he_ looked like. "That's not important. You've got to get out of here so you can make sure Aizen doesn't get away with this."

"I know" He sighed. "I don't know where to go. How am I going to make it out when I can barely walk." He hung his head.

"Don't you dare give up Shinji! Save yourself if nothing else. You owe it to us to get out of here, moron. Don't let us die in vain."

Shinji jerked his head up. "You guys are not going to die. I won't let you!"

"Then stop moping around and get the hell out of here. There's an emergency exit on the floor above us. Turn left out of the door, follow the stairs up to the next floor, creep by the guard's office, you should make it. Their rounds don't start for another hour."

Shinji stared in amazement. "How do you kn-"

"Stop wasting time! I'll explain everything when you bust us out of this place. And don't even think of leaving us to rot in here, I'm not dying until after I kick Aizen's ass!"

Shinji hauled himself to his feet. "I will be back for you. All of you. Just promise me you'll hold on until I come back."

Hiyori grinned. "I'm too stubborn to die. Now go!" Without another word, Shinji was gone. Hiyori slumped to the floor of her cell. That pep talk had drained her of the little strength she had left. But she felt hope burning inside her. He's going to make it. He's going to get us out of this hell hole. You're a dead man Sosuke Aizen. She promised herself that she'd be the one to kill him, as another bout of pain struck. Her screams combined with the others echoing off the walls in a mindless song of agony.

Aizen gazed out of the window. A rushing sea of humanity, just going about their lives, ignorant of his power over them. Soon they will realize they only exist to serve me. At last, after all this time, the planning, the scheming, patiently waiting, biding his time for the perfect moment, his plans had come to fruition. He had the world in the palm of his hand now.

"The test subjects are ready." Gin had silently entered the room while he'd been engrossed in his thoughts. Aizen nodded. "There's something else I should mention." Gin paused, hesitating. Aizen glanced over his shoulder, waiting.

"One of our previous subjects has escaped, it seems. He somehow got out when they were bringing the meals in." Aizen looked back out the window. "Which one?"

"Shinji Hirako"

Aizen smirked. If there was anyone he would expect to cause him trouble, it was Shinji. "Do you want us to try to recapture him?" Gin offered, trying to diffuse the situation as much as possible.

"No need. He'll most likely die anyway. We have what we need now. He's unimportant." Gin let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Make preparations for the new subjects. I'll be there momentarily." Gin nodded, leaving as silently as he had come in.

Shinji escaping could cause some inconvenience, it's true, if he ended up living. There was a chance, a slight one, that he could lead someone else back here. Even if he does, I will soon have my army so it doesn't make a difference. He had seen the condition Shinji and the others were in currently. He had hoped they would do better under the virus's influence than the unfortunate others they had tried it on.

Yamamoto had a knack for choosing the highest quality people to employ. Aizen had hoped they would prove strong enough to respond to the virus and so far they had lasted longer than anyone else that had been exposed to it. They were still in the early stages, so it could go either way. Even though it looked as if they wouldn't survive, Aizen knew that could change quickly. At any rate, whether they lived or died was irrelevant now; Now that he had IT. Finally, he had been able to perfect the virus. An extensive search had turned up better test subjects, ones that should respond beautifully to the virus. My ultimate victory is within my grasp.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Aizen began to make his way to the dungeon where all the subjects were held. They had decided to start with only two, so the effects could be carefully studied. If the virus works the way it's supposed to, and I have no doubt that it will, I'll be the most powerful being on the planet. With my army behind me, no one will be able to stop me.

The noise in the dungeon was deafening, as he passed by the older subjects. A turbulent, writhing, mass of human misery laid out before him. It was beautiful. The shiny new cells at the end of the hall, held the newest and more willing recruits. Taking a breath of anticipation, Aizen positioned himself where he could easily see into the cells. Test subject 4 and 6 had been chosen to be the first to try the virus. The two couldn't be more different from each other. One was taciturn and silent with green eyes and limp, jet black hair. The other was arrogant and cocky, ready to attack anything that moved, just for the thrill of fighting. Aizen gave the go-ahead signal and the purified virus was injected. The screaming didn't last long at all, both of them stood to their feet after only a few minutes, looking stronger than ever. A smile spread across Aizen's face.

"Now show me what you can do" Aizen silently watched his new soldiers, secure in the knowledge that his dreams had, at last, come true.

Rukia sat at her desk, wishing she could go home. She had volunteered to stay late tonight to help Mr. Ukitake with the paperwork that had been building up for some time now. Mr. Ukitake was often sick and had a hard time keeping up with it. Of course, being at home wasn't as relaxing these days as it used to be. Her things had already been moved back into Byakuya's huge house. She had to give him credit though, he was doing a great job of giving her space. He hadn't interfered with her schedule at all. The only rule was to call him if she was going to be out late and that seemed like a fair enough request. One of the overhead lights flickered. Rukia checked the pile of paperwork she'd been given. Ugh, not even half way through yet. This is never ending. She sat back in her chair wondering if she should keep working or give up on it. A scratching sound from over by the window made her jump. What the-? Cautiously, Rukia walked towards where she'd heard the noise. She peeked outside but there was nothing in sight. The uncovered window was casting a square of light on the alleyway running behind her office. Rukia's shadow stood out in the middle of it. The wind blew some trash by, tumbling end over end as it went past. This place is getting to me, Rukia thought. Her office light was the only one on, the hallway was dark as were the other offices around hers. Rukia knew she wasn't alone in the building, department 4 always had people here. But they were in a whole different area than Rukia's department. Everyone who worked in the general vicinity of her had already left, making her feel alone. Stop being stupid, she told herself as she resumed doing paperwork. You're a full grown woman who knows how to defend herself, jumping at shadows and the wind. Pull yourself together. As she worked, she wondered what everyone else in her department was doing tonight. I have no life, she couldn't help thinking. At least you're going out Friday night, a voice in the back of her head reminded her. Yeah, technically I have a date, she reasoned. Dating-that's living isn't it? Even if she didn't want to date Renji. I wonder if Ichigo will be at the club again.

_Scraaaatch_. Rukia turned her head just in time to catch a flash of movement at the window. She'd only caught a glimpse, but it had looked like a…_hand_. Rukia's heart leapt into her throat. Reaching into her desk drawer, she grabbed her taser, gripping it tightly. Instead of approaching the window again, Rukia headed into the hallway intending to check outside. It will be easier to sneak up behind whoever is out there if I go outside, than stand at the window where they can see me clearly but I can't see them. A chill went down Rukia's spine. It was dark outside but Rukia didn't use any kind of flashlight to guide her, she didn't want to give away her position. Not that walking around in the dark with an unknown individual out there possibly trying to kill or hurt her wasn't scary or anything. Right. She had to make sure she got to them before they got to her.

Rukia slunk along the side of the building, keeping to the shadows. It was eerily quiet. The moon was shining brightly overhead, but only a little light was reaching the depths of the alley. Stars were spread across the sky, twinkling faintly. Rukia could see the light from her office spilling into the darkness. A slight breeze blew a tin can down the alley, causing Rukia to jump. As she neared the window, she tightened her grip on the taser, so it wouldn't slip from her sweaty palms. Rukia crouched in the shadows near her office window, her eyes darting back and forth down the alley. She was starting to wonder if she had imagined it, when something lurched out of the darkness towards her. With her heart pounding, she raised her taser, aiming to shoot.

"Help me" A voice croaked. "Shinji?" Rukia could hardly believe her eyes. Is this really him? They had continued to diligently search but hadn't found a trace of him or his team, much to Rukia's dismay. He was the last person she expected to find out here. Shinji fell at her feet, clutching his head. Rukia rushed to his side. "What happened to you?" She whispered. His face was bleached white, an unnatural hue like snow or paper. Glancing down, she caught sight of the hole in his chest. "You're infected." She said with growing horror.

"Uno-hana" Shinji groaned. Though it had been suspected that Aizen was behind the disappearance of the team, no one knew for sure. Until now. Rukia slung Shinji's arm across her shoulders pulling him up with her as she stood. "Where's the rest of them?" Rukia asked, dreading the answer.

"Aizen" Shinji panted between breaths. That was all the answer Rukia needed. It was taking everything he had just to move forward, even with Rukia's help. Trying not to rush him, Rukia helped Shinji inside. It took forever but she finally arrived at department 4. At first glance, it seemed empty. Oh no, now what do I do? Rukia thought helplessly. "Hello? Is anyone here? Please, I have an emergency!" Rukia called out, hoping someone was there. Ms. Unohana popped her head out of her office, to Rukia's relief. Her hair was unbound, hanging loosely around her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Shinji, but only for a moment. She was out of her office in a heartbeat, shouting for her subordinates. People began to emerge silently, almost as if out of thin air. They stared dumbfounded at the familiar face, until Unohana calmly started giving out orders and calling for supplies. It was amazing watching them work. Rukia was in awe of Unohana's quiet authority. She had heard about the soft spoken women's skill, but had never witnessed it first hand. When she called the room to order, everyone had immediately snapped to attention and focused on the task at hand, like a dog on point.

"Kuchiki, Isn't it?" A gravelly voice said from behind Rukia. She whirled and came face to face with Kenpachi Zaraki, the head of department 11. "Y-Yes, that's right."

"You found him?" Rukia nodded. "Tell me what happened." There wasn't much to tell, but Rukia told him the story anyway. Zaraki shook his head when she was finished. "Aizen always was an uppity bastard. He's probably sitting on a cushion somewhere right now drinking tea and telling everyone to call him 'lord' " He snorted, then continued "It's time we took him down a notch." Zaraki watched Unohana and the others working for a minute and Rukia wondered what he'd been doing here in the first place. Could he really be involved with Unohana like Momo had said?

"I'll make a full report of tonight's activities to Mr. Yamamoto. You head on home." Zaraki waved a hand, dismissing her.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Zaraki." Rukia said quickly, but he wasn't listening. He had wandered over by Unohana leaning in to whisper in her ear. She nodded, never taking her eyes from her work. Rukia could have sworn that Zaraki's hand grabbed Unohana's behind before he turned and left the room. A flurry of giggles and a slight blush on Unohana's cheeks confirmed that Rukia wasn't imagining things. Huh. Well at least someone is getting some, she thought.

The news about Shinji spread through Yamamoto Inc like wild fire. Mr. Yamamoto himself even came to see Rukia and thank her for helping Shinji. He surprised her yet again by informing her that a task force was being assembled to make a raid on Aizen's fortress and invited her to be on it. Shinji, amazingly, had been able to provide directions to the place he had been held prisoner in.

Rukia had accepted, glad she could help the others Aizen had kidnapped. The details were still being worked out but Yamamoto had assured her she would be kept in the loop. She had been to visit Shinji the next day and Unohana told her his condition was stable. She was optimistic about his chances.

It's Friday, Rukia thought suddenly. We're supposed to go clubbing tonight. So much had happened, it had seemed like years ago when she had made the plans. And don't forget about your date. She rolled her eyes. If only I could. Maybe I should call it all off, tell everyone I'm under too much stress, they'd understand. But then again, this might help her forget about all the bad events of this week. Stop fooling yourself, a voice whispered in the back of her head, you just want to see if Ichigo will be there again. She ignored that thought and firmly told the voice to shut the hell up.


End file.
